scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Monoga
Monoga Biology The mogona are a tall, thin, colorful people that come in many verities of color both in hair colors and body. They are normally a mix of silver and black with patterns covering their bodies, the more rear the pattern the more beautiful that Monoga is considered. Monoga tend to be bisexual with around a 76% bisexuality rate among the males and females of the species. Their tall thin structure would normally be the product of a low gravity home world however the Monoga's home world isn't any lower then most other species's home planets; instead it appears as though this height occurred naturally. History The Monoga had a very interesting history as well they had multiple large scale wars in their pre-space history, it was not about territory or resources but rather about art. Art and expression is a massive part of the Monogan culture; the performing, visual or audio art are all considered of grate importance to them and to be held above all else. When they did achieve space flight in -15 DoS they did so under the pretense of art and not scientific achievement. They developed their first FTL drive based on Ocilion technologies, that were discovered on one of the planets in their system, only 51 years after their first space flight. With the new ability to network they reformed under a centralized government known as the Monoga Consortium. They saw this government as take care of the boring parts of life well artists could travel the stars and see the beauties of the galaxy. Instead after traveling through their first Jump-point they discovered they were not alone and soon got embroiled in the growing cold war with their new neighbors. For the first time the Monoga had to develop war ships (their home world is mostly desert, swamps and glaciers with only a few water sources wide enough to warrant naval traversal so naval warfare was a new concept to them). However war never happened and in 87 DoS the formation of the Mass Alliance had them joining their former cold war opponents in a super nation to which the Mogona contributed their vast resources pool and art and culture to as well as one of their darker secrets that would eventually become OSNI. Home world Monoga prime Psionics Many Monoga possess low level psionics that they were unaware of till they departed their home world. Most are able to subconsciously pick up on the emotional state of others but with training they can achieve more powerful feats such as telepathic communication. Under tutelage from the Tribion some groups of Monoga have been able to develop this ability much farther then would otherwise naturally been able. With the use of psionic boosters some Monoga can do low level telepathic attacks. Most Monoga have no intention of training this ability so most do not increase this power to any usable amount. This has also given the Monoga a high amount of empathy towards other species.